Detachable accessory pockets and pouches are common features for a variety of load bearing equipment, including, backpacks, chest rigs, utility belts and equipment harnesses. For example, military and law enforcement personnel generally carry additional ammunition magazines, radios, tools and other items in pouches or pockets detachably connected to duty belts, chest rigs, backpacks and load bearing harnesses. Similarly, hikers and backpackers also use packs with detachable pockets and pouches to provide additional carrying capacity. Support articles and load bearing equipment often use standardized mounting systems, such as the MOLLE attachment system, to provide a convenient means for attaching accessory pouches. While functional, most conventional attachment systems add considerable bulk and weight to gear in the form of arrays of webbing mounted to both the pouch and the support article as well as separate clips and fasteners that connect the pouch and support articles.
This invention provides a convenient attachment apparatus for connecting a pouch to the straps of a support article. The attachment apparatus includes a pair of locking tab and cord loops mounted to a pouch that couple together around the straps of a support article to secure the pouch to the support article. The locking tabs have a main section and a distal end that folds back over the main section and is bar tacked together so that the distal end lays back over the main section to form a “locking end.” The locking tab extends through the tab loop and is interposed between the main section and the overlying distal end. In one embodiment, the attachment apparatus is incorporated into an accessory pouch and chest rig where the accessory pouch also includes a pair of buckle capture loops that enclose the chest rigs quick release buckles to prevent inadvertent release and a pair of opposed strips of hook and loop fasteners that help secure the bottom of the pouch to the chest rig.
The above described features and advantages, as well as others, will become more readily apparent to those of ordinary skill in the art by reference to the following detailed description and accompanying drawings.